Eriol's Gift
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Allí, con esa misma sonrisa lo despidió a él y a su, en ese entonces, novia. Y tal vez, quería engañarse al pensar que sus ojos habían estado algo opacos, o que sentía pena al verlo partir,aunque se tratara nada más de un amigo. Fic por el Cumple de Eriol


**_Hola a todo el mundo. Estoy aquí para dejar mi regalo a mi amado bebé, Eriol!!! Es que hace tiempo que no me pasaba por este fandom y hoy era imperdonable no hacer acto de presencia. Al fin y al cabo, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi tesoro, mi pequeño y dulce hijo. :) Así que espero que les guste este primer capitulo de este fic, que constará de unos cuantos capitulos más (como 4 o 5), y sea de su agrado... nos vemos pronto... :) Andrea Black_**

**_P.D: Como Saben, todo lo conocido pertenece a Clamp, la trama es mía y el protagonista es mi Hijo...  
_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Feliz Cumpleaños, Eriol.**

* * *

Observó por la ventana, y cansado suspiró. La primavera se abría lentamente paso por la ciudad y casi nada había cambiado en esos años. Casi nada en realidad.

Veía los árboles, las calles, la gente pasar rápidamente por la ventana del automóvil, y cansado, se recostó un poco más en su asiento. Había regresado y sin saber muy bien la razón. Solamente, había regresado.

Dejó atrás a sus fieles amigos, y a la novia que por años lo acompañó, quien ahora no era más que un dulce recuerdo de un pasado solitario y, hasta cierto punto, feliz. A ella, quien le había acompañado en su misión y su carga. A ella, a quien olvido con el tiempo, a pesar de tenerla a su lado.

Había sido triste despedirse luego de tanto tiempo juntos, pero sabía que era la mejor decisión a tomar. Ahora, poco menos de un año, regresaba a esta ciudad en busca de algo que no conocía, o simplemente no recordaba. Y cuál sea de las dos, no lograba frustrarlo lo suficiente como para sentirse incomodo. Más bien, venía con tranquilidad, y con todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrarlo. Al fin y al cabo, tenía toda una vida por delante para ello.

Vio pasar tantos lugares donde había estado años atrás y se sintió ligeramente emocionado. Conocía esas calles, las conocía perfectamente. Al fin y al cabo, las habían recorrido cientos de veces. Vio como pasaban rápidamente por aquel parque y sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido, cuando su camino lo guiaba cerca de esa escuela.

Allí, justo dos calles adelante, estaba esa primaria. Detuvo el carro justo frente a la puerta de la institución, para luego bajarse. En ese momento no pudo evitar inspirar todo lo que sus pulmones permitían, para luego exhalar lentamente. Algo le decía, que había regresado a casa. Girando sobre si mismo, para cerrar la puerta e indicarle al chofer que llevara sus cosas a su nuevo domicilio y que no se preocupara por regresar por él, partió en búsqueda de aquello que aún no sabía que estaba buscando y con lentitud comenzó a caminar por los alrededores de la primaria. Observando en silencio imágenes superpuestas del presente con el pasado que vivió en ese mismo lugar.

Contempló los jardines por un par de minutos, antes de comenzar a alejarse de la primaria. No sentía que era el momento adecuado para entrar en ella, así que siguió su camino por esas tan conocidas calles y tomó rumbo a su nueva casa.

Caminando, pasó por aquellos lugares donde alguna vez hizo pruebas y no pudo evitar sonreír. Y poco a poco notó como el sol cambiaba de lugar y las horas pasaban mientras él seguía caminando con lentitud. Y en uno de esos momentos, en que sintió deseos de probar una vez más su café, se percató que eran las cinco y su organismo se lo pedía. Sin pensar mucho, entró a un pequeño café y se sentó en la primera mesa que vio vacía.

Quitarse la chaqueta y luego doblarla para colocarla en el asiento junto a él, eran cosas que hacía sin pensar. Y antes de darse cuenta, se vio con varios pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente. Sonrió educadamente y vio con tranquilidad como un sutil sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de las pocas jóvenes que lo observaban. Las saludó con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, y sacó su reproductor de música del bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando se disponía a colocárselo, sintió que alguien se colocaba a su lado y levantó la mirada hacia la mesera.

-Sakura.- susurró al chocar con un par de ojos verdes, y una sonrisa sincera. Allí, en ese pequeño café trabajaba la niña a la que tiempo atrás causó tantos problemas. A esa inocente persona que con tanto cariño le brindó su amistad, mientras él tenía que poner a prueba sus fuerzas para poder cumplir su misión a tiempo. -Tanto tiempo, pequeña Sakura.- añadió regalándole una de esas sonrisas que hacía tanto tiempo había olvidado mostrar, y antes de darse cuenta se vio rodeado por un par de brazos, que lo apretaban suavemente y no pudo evitar reír, al escuchar su nombre susurrado por la castaña.

-Eriol, eres tú.- agregó Sakura, al soltarlo luego de darse cuenta de su arrebato y con la vergüenza pintada en su cara. -Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que viniste. Son casi seis años.- dijo Sakura mientras sonreía emocionada.

-Ciertamente, Sakura.- afirmó Eriol, para luego notar como llevaba el cabello por media espalda, y como su mirada aún mantenía esa inocencia que la caracterizaba. -Y en todo este tiempo, te has vuelto una joven muy hermosa, pequeña Sakura.- halagó, viendo como las mejillas de ella se teñían de un suave color rosa.

-Kinomoto, deja de hablar y regresa a trabajar.- se escuchó un grito, que hizo que la joven riera nerviosa.

-No quiero ocasionarte problemas así que, ¿Por qué no hablamos en otra ocasión?- ofreció Eriol, al tiempo que se disponía a tomar sus cosas.

-No te vayas, Eriol. Si viniste aquí fue por algo, además mi turno pronto terminará. ¿Por qué no me esperas hasta entonces? Claro, si no tienes nada más que hacer.- dijo Sakura, mirando a Eriol fijamente. Tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Tantos años lejos, y en un segundo, pareciera que todo ese tiempo jamás hubiese pasado. Sonrió y asintió en silencio.

-Bueno, pero por favor tráeme un Express.- pidió Eriol, para luego ver como Sakura se iba con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

La observó regresar con ropas casuales, en vez del uniforme y el delantal con el que trabajaba. Sonrió luego de la espera de una hora y tres cafés para pasar el rato. Salieron en silencio, y comenzaron a caminar por las calles, a paso lento. La tarde, casi sin quererlo, comenzaba a llegar a su fin y poco a poco el cielo se teñía de naranja y rosa.

Observó el cielo, y suspiró. Había algo que no podía recordar, pero por alguna razón, siempre asociaba con ese cielo y con la brisa fresca que sopla en el interludio entre el día y la noche.

Por alguna razón, la única imagen que siempre llegaba a su mente al evocar Japón eran los árboles florecidos, y una cabellera ondear al ritmo del viento. Justamente la cabellera que ondeaba rítmicamente a unos metros de distancia, y el vuelo de la falda ante el viento. Se quedó petrificado por menos de un segundo, y la sensación que tuvo fue como comenzar de cero. Allí estaba, algo que no sabía que había venido a buscar, pero aún así recordaba o imaginaba. Cualquiera de las dos era valida, al fin y al cabo, no tenia mucho sentido lo que lo había traído de regreso.

-Eriol.- escuchó que su amiga lo llamaba, y allí fue cuando se percató de lo cerca que estaba de la muchacha de larga y oscura cabellera. -¿Recuerdas a Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura, al tiempo que señalaba a la joven, quien se giró y le regaló una sonrisa brillante, la cual le llegaba a los ojos violetas que adornaban el rostro de muñeca que poseía.

Y en ese instante todas las piezas de su rompecabezas mental se ordenaron, y supo que era un idiota al no haber recordado. Allí, con esa misma sonrisa lo despidió a él y a su, en ese entonces, novia. Y tal vez, quería engañarse al pensar que sus ojos habían estado algo opacos, o que sentía pena al verlo partir, aunque se tratara nada más de un amigo, un aliado en todo el complot para juntar a sus amigos. Pero aún con todo eso, quería pensar que lo había extrañado así fuera un poco. Como su subconsciente la había extrañado.

-Hola Daidouji.- saludó con una sonrisa diferente a la que le había dado a Sakura. Una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo, le había mostrado a Kaho. Le vio agarrar firmemente su bolso, antes de que su voz llegara a sus oídos.

-Hola Hiragizawa.- saludó de regreso Tomoyo, sin perder la sonrisa, para luego simplemente sacar su cámara de video, y girarse a donde estaba la castaña. -Sakura, hoy te ves adorable. ¿Será porque te vas a encontrar con Syaoran?- preguntó con picardía, haciendo sonrojar a Sakura. Sonrió al ver eso, ya que a pesar de todos los años pasados, aún había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

-Syaoran me dijo que lo esperáramos en el Rey Pingüino. Que estaba un poco enredado con la visita de sus hermanas y apenas acababa de desocuparse.- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa dulce, y sus mejillas aun coloradas.

-Bueno, vamos andando, que ya debe estar por llegar.- dijo Tomoyo, sin para de filmar a Sakura, para luego simplemente girarse y filmar también a Eriol. –Has cambiado mucho Hiragizawa, te has convertido en todo un caballero inglés.- halago la joven con una sonrisa sincera.

-Y tú en una fina dama, Daidouji.- respondió Eriol, al tiempo que caminaba cerca de la pelinegra.

-Porque no se llaman por sus nombres, somos amigos desde primaria. ¿No es algo incomodo seguir llamándose por sus apellidos?-preguntó Sakura al tiempo que se adelantaba un poco más.

-Tiene razón, Hiragizawa. Desde ahora te llamaré Eriol.- aceptó Tomoyo, para luego simplemente caminar a su lado, dejando a Sakura andar emocionada adelante.

-Y yo a ti, Tomoyo.- aceptó Eriol, con una sonrisa. Fue en ese momento, en que sintió que la joven tomaba su mano con delicadeza y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba por ese inocente gesto y bajar su mirada para confirmar que sus sentidos no le mentían. Levantó su mirada al sentir que ella se detenía, y observó la radiante sonrisa de Tomoyo y luego la vio empinarse, para depositar un beso en su mejilla, antes de soltarse e irse ufana hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

Se tocó el lugar donde los labios de la joven hacían hecho contacto, y sonrió entre avergonzado, sorprendido y ansioso. Al fin y al cabo, ese había su bienvenida en esta nueva vida que le esperaba y que mejor que el mensaje susurrado por la joven de cabellos largos y oscuros como el ébano. Y la vio detenerse luego de haberse adelantado para filmar a la castaña y a él mismo antes de sonreír alegre y guiñarle un ojo, mientras movía sus labios en una frase que sin necesidad de ser pronunciada le llegaba fuerte y claro a sus oídos.

_Feliz Cumpleaños, Eriol._


End file.
